The Book of Tengu
by Kyuubi123Girl
Summary: What happens when Menma goes into a coma and can't escape? AU Rating T just to be safe. I'm not good at summaries :/
1. Chapter 1

A/N: We have to write a story for English class and this is what has come of it i hope you guys like it, let me know what you think!

...

It was bright, too bright, why was it so bright? He could hear voices, lots of them, everywhere, yelling, barking out orders here and there. Everything was flashing before his eyes, he couldn't focus. "Get him to ICU, quickly!" And that was the last thing he heard before he was hauled away into a world of darkness.

…

When he finally awoke there was a strange man with red hair hovering above him. "Ah, Menma nice to see you've awoken." The mysterious man's voice was deep and strangely calming. "Who are you and how do you know my name?!" The dark haired boy asked warily. "I'm Kurama you don't know me, kit, but I know you." He laughed. It was a strange laugh, calm, almost as if he knew something Menma didn't. "Ok, Kurama, please explain to me where I am and how I got here." He had a calm, placid look on his face but on the inside he was freaked out about where he was and how he would escape. This man was creeping him out. Kurama let out a small chuckle. "Well to begin, kit, you and I have bonded, you see, I am a spirit, I've taken on a human form and my only explanation for this is that you are responsible." Alright that's it, this man was a loon. He had to escape somehow. Menma began to scan the area around him, looking for any possible exits, not finding any he gave up on his search and began to listen to Kurama speak once more. "…so, in order to return you must find the Book of Tengu."

"What's Tengu?" This had begun to spark his interest. "Well, kit, the Tengu are a type of legendary creature found in Japan, I happen to be one of the greater ones."

"What are you talking about?"

''Tengu, the ghosts of priests, nuns, ordinary men, and ordinary women, who possessed excessive pride during life, can become Tengu. Not all Tengu are equal, knowledgeable men and women become daitengu, greater Tengu, but ignorant ones become kotengu, small Tengu. Of the greater Tengu are myself, Atago, Hira, and many others, me and Atago being the most famous." Kurama explained it as though it were the simplest thing in the world though to Menma it was all very confusing.

"Okay, so you're telling me you're a demon?" Menma questioned.

"Well, yes, and no." The demon man replied, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

Menma resisted the urge to yell, this man-thing- was starting to get on his nerves.

"Okay, whatever, just tell me where I can find this Book of Tengu so I can go home!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this is amazing!" Menma was astonished, he had just woken up after a night of almost non-existent sleep and found that he had one red eye that allowed him to see the 'power', as Kurama had put it, flowing through a person's body. But he could only see the power in another's body if he concentrated all of his chakra, as Kurama called it, and focused.

When he had asked what chakra was Kurama let out an exasperated sigh and began to explain.

"Well kit, chakra is the spiritual power that flows through the human body, though usually there isn't enough to actually do anything with." When Menma still didn't get it Kurama ordered that he watch and pay close attention, he then sat down cross-legged on the ground across from Menma and took on a meditation pose, he then began to focus his chakra and created a ball of red within his hands. He then proceeded to explain that not all chakra was visible and you had to have large amounts of it to be able to use it.

Once Menma was bored with playing around with his chakra he asked Kurama when they could begin their search for the Book of Tengu. He was angered to find out that he had to wait because he did not have full control of his abilities yet, but soon got over it.

"So, where are going now?" He couldn't take it he needed to know where this guy was taking him.

"Training grounds." Well, that was straight-forward.

"Okay, but why?" He knew it was a stupid question but he couldn't stand the quiet any longer he had to say something or he might just go insane.

"So you can learn to control your abilities." Was the simple reply he got. He was just about to start talking to himself when an impressive building came into view, it had a huge backyard where, he was soon informed, the training grounds were located.

They stopped abruptly in front of a large iron gate. "We're here."

Menma was surprised to find that all of his old friends were there, but they were acting strangely. Shikamaru, who was normally too lazy to even open his eyes, was busy running laps around the training grounds. Shino, who usually loved bugs, was busy spraying pesticides everywhere he could. Hinata, who was usually too shy to even look you in the eye for more than 5 seconds before fainting, was yelling at her usually stoic cousin, Neji, who would normally be quietly watching everyone, but instead was busy trying not get trampled by Shikamaru.

"Man guys, what's up with you?" He asked them once he finally managed to push open the heavy gates.

He barely had time to walk onto the small platform before Neji was pestering him to spar.

Kurama explained to everyone what was going on and Menma accepted Neji's request.

The adventure has finally begun, he thought to himself while blocking a rather ungraceful kick from his usually graceful friend.


End file.
